1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle theft prevention device. More particularly, the invention relates a vehicle theft prevention device which locks the vehicle seat, and/or the rear lumbar support member, in a forward position to prevent access to the seating area by a would-be thief. As a result, the would-be thief is denied access to the front instrument panel and dashboard, and is not able to drive the car, open the glove compartment, remove the stereo, or steal other objects which might interest the thief.
2. Background of the Invention
Car theft has become a major problem throughout the United States, and many products have been developed to prevent and deter would-be thieves from stealing automobiles and the goods stored therein.
The vast majority of products are releasably secured to the control functions of the automobile when the owner leaves the automobile, and are intended to prevent a thief from using the car in a conventional manner. For example, bars may be secured to the steering wheel in a manner preventing a thief from properly steering. Similarly, a rod may be positioned between the steering wheel and the brake pedal, or acceleration pedal, to prevent a thief from properly stopping, steering, or accelerating the vehicle. Devices are also known that may be secured to the gear shift to prevent a thief from shifting the automobile out of "Park".
While prior devices are generally effective in preventing a thief from operating the automobile once he or she has entered the vehicle, they often fail to provide the deterrent necessary to discourage the thief from damaging the automobile when he or she attempts to enter the automobile. That is, these products do not sufficiently signal the thief that any attempt to steal the automobile will be futile. As such, thieves often break windows and destroy car locks, only to find they cannot operate the automobile due to the theft prevention device. However, these devices do not limit the thieves' access to the seating area and a thief is, therefore, provided with a work space in which he or she may steal objects stored within or on the front instrument panel and dashboard.
In addition, these products fail to prevent a thief from stealing goods stored within the automobile, for example, air bags, a stereo system or any goods stored within the glove box. Since they are merely secured to the functional components of the automobile, the prior theft prevention devices leave the passenger compartment fully open. As a result, a thief is provided with full access to sit in the seat of the passenger compartment where he or she may steal air bags, stereo equipment, or goods stored in the glove box, despite the fact that the automobile cannot be stolen. The term "passenger compartment" is used throughout the remainder of this disclosure and should be understood to refer to the space between the front instrument panel and dashboard and the front seats of the vehicle. As such, the "passenger compartment" includes, but is not limited to, the seating area, the driver seat, the passenger seat, leg space, the glove compartment, the stereo console and the steering column.
More sophisticated theft prevention devices are also known in the prior art. These devices are commonly based upon complex electronic control systems. Devices of this type generally prevent unauthorized use of the automobile by disabling the car during ignition or after the thief has driven the automobile for a short time. In addition, these devices may also send a warning signal so the automobile owner can locate the stolen vehicle. As with the theft prevention devices discussed above, these electronic devices fail to provide the deterrent necessary to prevent a thief from attempting to steal the automobile. They also leave the passenger compartment open, providing the thief with access to the air bags, stereo equipment and other goods stored in the passenger compartment. Electronic theft prevention devices are also expensive and are often difficult to incorporate into previously existing automobiles. As with prior mechanical theft prevention devices, electronic theft prevention devices do not limit a would-be thief's access to the passenger compartment of the automobile. The thief is, therefore, provided with a work area in which he or she is provided full access to the front instrument panel and dashboard of the vehicle.
As a review of the prior art reveals, a need continues to exist for a cost effective theft prevention device which prevents theft of the automobile, substantially limits access to the passenger compartment of the automobile, and provides a visible deterrent to theft. The present invention provides such a device.